1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to belt buckles and, more particularly, pertains to methods of fabricating a picture belt buckle by mounting a small photograph along the face of a pre-formed belt buckle and covering the photograph by means of a protective coating. It also relates to the product produced by these fabrication methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of specially formed, decorative belt buckles is common. Some belt buckles of this type are cast or molded with a particular name or initials displayed along the face or integrally formed in the buckle. Unique decorative designs may be affixed along the face of a belt buckle affording a display to members of the public. Belt buckles of the type here envisioned commonly are fabricated with an attachment loop by which the buckle may be attached to a belt which is particularly constructed to facilitate joining of the belt to such a buckle.
A number of belt buckles have been fabricated to accommodate the display of a small photograph, such as is the object of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,388 B1 of Kenneth D. Patton discloses a belt buckle with a removable display insert for displaying an image on the belt buckle. The buckle includes a frame with a central opening and a backing plate mounted to a back face of the frame to retain a decorative insert which is visible through the central opening, much like the way in which snapshots and small photos are retained in picture frames for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,737 of Anthony Vincent Lewis describes a method of applying a clear resin protective coating to a picture. The method involves spreading the liquid resin by using a spreader sheet under tension in a manner such that a wedge of resin is advanced over the picture surface as the spreader sheet carrier frame is lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,808 of Alfred E. Knowles discloses a belt buckle blank having an aluminum face plate that is anodized and which is photosensitive. This structure permits a negative photographic-type image to be exposed and developed on the face plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,626 of John E. Prete discloses a process for forming a decorative jewelry stone wherein a photographic film image is used as a mold for receiving liquid plastic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,932 of Harry A. Loder et al. discloses special photographic paper and a method of preparing an image using such paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,308 of Robert G. Weisgerber discloses a belt buckle structure with a removable rear covering which permits insertion of a photo or other item for display through the front plate window, not unlike the disclosed product of Patton.
European patent EP 0 824 875 A1 shows a belt buckle structure defining an opening to accept a picture which is to be inserted from one end of the belt buckle.
While these patent disclosures may be of interest to one considering the fabrication of belt buckles of the type involved in the present invention, they are all quite different from the methods of my invention and the products realized thereby.